Sarah Versus the Shadow
by Charles Charmicheal
Summary: Sarah goes on a new mission but gets into trouble and a mysterious Agent X has to save her life. Read the story to find out who this Agent X is and how he saves Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah vs The Shadow

I don't own Chuck

(Just after the nerd herder was blown to bits in Chuck Versus the Best Friend)

"CHUCK!" Sarah screamed as she was sprinting as fast as she could towards the fiery wreck. But before she got there Casey grabbed her arms pulling her back. "Let go of me!" She screamed in between sobs.

"Why, there's no chance he could have survived that." He said in a calming but sad voice come on lets get you home.

(5 minutes later at castle)

"General I would like to thank you for helping me, are you sure Agent Walker doesn't suspect a thing?" said a mysterious voice

"Yes, Agent Casey kept her away from the car." Said the general

"Good when will you be giving Agent Walker her new assignment?" the mysterious voice asked

"Tomorrow at 1300 hours, I will patch a direct line to your computer you will be able to see and hear me and Agent Walker but we will not be able to see or hear you." answered the general. "Good luck Agent X I hope you can fulfill your mission."

"Thank you general but luck will not be good enough for what I will be doing." said the mysterious voice as he left

(Meanwhile at Sarah's apartment)

"I don't get why he did it why didn't he jump out?" Sarah cried

"I can't answer that." Casey said. "would you like me to tell Devon and Ellie or would you like to?"

"I will they're the closest thing to family I have because of chuck he gave me everything I have right now."

(12:30 the next day at Ellie and Devon's house)

"Hey Sarah what's wrong you look like you saw a ghost?" Ellie asked

"Ellie I need to tell you and Devon something." Sarah said before she started crying again.

"What did my brother do this time?" Ellie asked in her big sister voice

"Can you just grab Devon please." Sarah cried

Right then Devon walked in to make a protein shake but he could tell that by the look on sarah's face that something bad had happened. "What happened are you alright Sarah?" he asked

"Devon, Ellie you might want to sit down for this." Sarah said while walking to the couch once everyone was sitting she started to explain. "Ellie do you want to know why your brother has been acting weird?"

"I would like nothing more than to be able to help my brother so yes." Ellie answered

"Ellie casey and I work for the government." Sarah said in as calm a voice as she could

"like as in the CIA?" Ellie asked in a surprisingly calm voice

"Yes." Sarah said a little scared of what Ellie might do next.

"Then why are you crying?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie before I tell you I need you to know your brother was everything to me." Sarah said while sobbing

"We know Sarah." Devon said. "What happened why are you just telling us this now?"

"Because Chuck died yesterday evening." Right when Sarah finished that sentence her phone rang and she answered it. "hello this is sarah"

"Hello agent walker this is the director I trust you have explained everything to chucks family by now."

"I was just finishing up sir."

"okay good I would like you to come to castle so you can be debriefed on your next assignment."

"Sir I don't know if I can"

"I thought you might say that but you're our best agent we need you and if you can't take it after this one then you can quit but please for the good of this nation please accept this mission."

"Fine but this is my last mission ever, okay."

"Yes I understand, good bye"

"goodbye."

"Ellie I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Okay but can I ask you one question Sarah?" Ellie said while crying

"Fine but only one." Sarah said

"How much did you love my brother?" Ellie said while she was crying

"I was willing to completely leave the CIA if he asked me to and i'm the best there is." And with that she left.

(12:58 at castle)

Sarah walked into the main room of castle and found Casey sitting there waiting. "What are you doing here are you getting a new mission?"

"I don't know but I have to say I'll miss this place." Casey said

A few seconds later the screen lit up and you could see general beckman and director graham. "Agents Casey and Walker." The director said. "We will start with Agent Casey's new assignment you will be returning to your last assignment with the same team as before and as for Agent walker you will be going deep undercover at Volkoff industries to try and bring them down from the inside. Any questions?"

"When will we be leaving sir?" Sarah asked

"in an hour and a half." Beckman replied. "You have until then to get your things ready to go." Then the screen went blank

"So your going deep undercover again." Casey said

"yeah I guess so, and you're going to your old team." Sarah said sadly

"yeah good luck I hope i'll see you soon." Casey said then he walked out

(2:10 at Sarah's apartment)

Sarah was just finishing packing up when she saw the picture of her and chuck in her suitcase and she started to cry again and for the first time ever she doubted if she could complete this mission. So she made a vow that if she did survive then she would come back and live next to the woodcombs.

(The next day at Volkoff industries)

Sarah was just walking into Volkoff industries so she could have her interview with Mr. Volkoff himself so she walked to the front desk. "Excuse me can you tell me how to get to Mr. Volkoff's office?"

"Yes go up to the fifth floor take a right and he is in room #337." The assistant said

"Thank you. My names Sarah what's yours?" Sarah asked

"It's Mary, and I hope you get the job, you seem like a very nice person." Mary said


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own chuck**

**Chapter 2**

(A few hours earlier, location: Classified)

"Hello general." Agent X said

"What is it Agent X? You know i'm on a tight schedule so make it quick."

"General I have reason to believe that Agent walker may be at risk of being made."

"And why would you say that?"

"I was going over some of her mission reports and she had worked with a man named Hugo Panzer but a few days ago I came across a file that was about an attack made on one of our teams stationed in las Vegas and he was in charge of the attack but escaped when they were trying to cuff him."

"What do you think we should do about this threat Agent X?"

"The best option is to capture him and get him to tell us everything he knows and give Agent walker all the information we get from him."

"You have my permission to go ahead with the plan Agent X."

"Thank you, General."

(Outside of Volkoff Industries around lunch time)

"I have eye's and ears on the mark." Agent X said into his watch

"Where is he?" Asked the General

"He's on the north side of the building." He replied

"You need to get him away Agent Walker should be arriving soon!"

"Yes ma'am."

Right then Hugo passed by the dumpster Agent X was hiding behind and he sprung onto Hugo. The last thing Hugo remembered was a man jumping on him and then he passed out behind the dumpster.

"Alright ma'am I've got Panzer in custody ." Agent X said

"I have a team coming to pick him up, there's a deli shop down the street to the left called lou's deli they will meet you there in 10 minutes." The general said

"I'll be there." He answered

(10 minutes later at lou's deli)

Agent X could see that the men had arrived so he went over to them "Hello sir I was wondering if you were going to the tanga party tonight?" Agent X Asked to show that he was the Agent they were meeting.

"I see you're the man that we are meeting to pick up Panzer." One of the Agents replied.

"Yes he is in the back." Agent X Said while he started to walk out the front door towards the back with the other Agents following him. Once they got their the other Agents Picked him up but before they got him in the back of the van Agent X saw Panzers watch "Wait before you take him take his watch off."

"Why, not like it's a bomb."

"I know but if his heart rate gets too low it will shock him and he will wake up, so take it off now!" Agent X ordered. But it was too late he could already see Panzers eye's opening and before anyone knew it the two agents that were holding him were lying on the ground unconscious, before panzer could knock out the next Agent Agent X pulled his gun on him and shot panzer in the kneecap and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Nice shot." The other Agent said while cuffing Panzer. Once Agent X and the other Agent got panzer in the van they headed back to find the other Agents waking up. "Tom Phil are you guys okay, do you need any medical attention." The Agent named Will asked.

"I'm good just a little bruising on my arm." Phil answered.

"I think I might have sprained an ankle." Tom said.

"OK I'll take Tom to the hospital well you two take Hugo to the holding cell to be interrogated" Agent X said.

"Yes sir." Phil said.

(30 minutes later at CIA hospital)

"Hello, whats your name?" The receptionist asked them.

"Tom."

"What seems to be the problem sir? She asked.

"I might have sprained my ankle, we just need to know how bad it is and if I should take a break from the field work?"

"OK i'll call Dr. Brown to come take a look at it as soon as he can."

"OK thank you, Margaret" tom said after reading her name tag.

(15 minutes later)

"Hello Tom i'm Dr. Brown i'm here to take a look at your ankle." The doctor said.

"Yes Margaret told me you would be coming to look at it." Tom said.

"If you don't mind I have more pressing matters to attend to so i'll just leave." Agent X said to the doctor while walking to the front door of the secret CIA hospital .

"No I understand." The doctor said to the Agent.

(1:30 CIA holding cell #87)

"Hello Agent Blake sorry i'm late." Agent X Said to the Interrogator.

"It's fine I was just about to begin the interrogation with Hugo panzer." Blake said

"Well than let's begin." Agent X said while he and Blake walked into the interrogation room that Panzer was in. Blake moved over to a table where there were bottle's of different poisons and took the one with pentathol in it and put some in the syringe then walked over to Hugo and stuck the syringe in his neck and pushed all the poisonous fluid out of the syringe into Hugo's neck "OK Hugo we want to know everything you know about Mr. Volkoff." Blake said to Hugo.

"I don't know anything about Mr. Volkoff." Hugo said with a small smirk.

Blake walked up to Hugo and punched him in the gut causing him to curl over "Let's try this again. Tell me everything you know about Mr. Volkoff or I shot your other knee!" Blake yelled.

"Fine I don't know very much I only now that he was transferring some information about some CIA agent to one of his banks"

"Do you remember any of the Agents on the list? Blake asked

"Yah just a few they were Mike Farnsworth, Leslie Bartholomew, Maddie Williams, and Sarah Walker." Hugo Said

**Hey guys hope you liked it and thanks for reading please review good or bad that's what makes me better at writing. I hope to have this next chapter done within a week but if I get it done before then i'll upload it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I was pretty bored so I decided to start my next chapter and ended up finishing it so here it is I hope you like it I don't own Chuck

Chapter 3

(Inside CIA holding facility)

"I need to speak to the general immediately!" Agent X yelled at the women who was on the phone with him.

"Yes sir I will patch you through to her as soon as possible it shouldn't be very long i just have to check if she's in the middle of a call." The women said

"I don't care if she is in a meeting with the president I need to talk to her, this is a life or death situation!" Agent X said getting really impatient with the other women on the phone.

"OK sir it will just be another moment." The women said calmly

"Yes who is it?" The general said just moments later

"Yes general it's Agent X." He said to the general

"What is it Agent." She asked

"I sent you a video I need you to review immediately" Agent X said

A few moments later after Beckman had watched the interrogation video "Do you know where this information of Agent Walker is being held?" Beckman asked

"Panzer told us it was at one of Mr. Volkoff's banks." Agent X asked knowing what came next

"Then you have your next mission Agent X this is of the highest priority." Beckman said before signing off.

(10:35 at Volkoff industries)

Sarah walked up to Mr. Volkoff's office door and knocked

"Hello you must be Sarah Anderson come in." Mr. Volkoff said while walking back into his office after they were sitting he offered her a glass of wine and she gladly took it. "So Mrs. Anderson I see that you are overqualified for this job seeing as you went to Harvard to get your degree."

"Yes those were some of the best times of my life." Sarah said while thinking about a certain Brown haired man that she knew was at the top of that list, but immediately told herself she couldn't Think of this now, that could ruin her chance at completing this mission

"Yes I understand I went to Harvard myself and had the same experience, now I just have a few questions for you first have you had any jobs before now?"

"Yes just three first I worked as a personal assistant for the CEO of Piranha Enterprises."

"Really now there's a reason to hire you, what about the other jobs?"

"Well I worked for the Orange Orange and then wienerlicious." Sarah said

"It says here you quit Piranha Enterprises my I ask why?" Volkoff Asked

"Yes the stress was just too much for me, at the time I had just gotten out of college."

"I see do you think you could hold up to the stress if it was put on you now?" Volkoff asked.

"Oh yes no doubt about it" Sarah replied confidently.

(1 hour and 15 minutes later)

"OK Sarah it looks like were done here and I have come to the conclusion that it would be very dumb of me not hire you so you start in two days." Volkoff said gladly

"OK thank you Mr. Volkoff." Sarah said back as she was walking out the door. When Sarah Had left Volkoff decided to check his emails while he was walking to his computer he heard a small beep come from his phone so he picked it up and realized he had 3 missed calls and 2 text messages from one of his top Agents that was supposed to be getting the Intel on the CIA Agents he walked to his computer as he speed dialed the Agent

"Hello Mr. Volkoff is the line secure?"

"Yes it is, Spencer I hope you have good news.'

"Not exactly sir." Spencer said scared for his life

(1 hour earlier at Volkoff's main bank)

"Alright team here's the plan, first me and bill are going to go in as if were looking for a safety deposit box. Than while we're up their putting some fake documents in the box group B will go in and pretend to be robbing it. Which will hopefully pull all the guards away from us so while their doing that me and bill will make our way to the main computer that is storing the information were after and upload it to this." Agent X said raising up a Phone looking device. "Than when we have all the information we will let group B now over the comms and that's when they will start making their way up to our level and once they reach us we will hand them the storage device with the information and they will take us back down and we will pretend we are hostages. Than when group B realizes they are surrounded by group C/Cops they will surrender and group C will come in and take all of group B prisoners and they will also take

the hard drive and bring it directly to the general. Alright?" Agent X said

"Yes sir" the other two team leaders replied and started off towards their team to discuss the plan.

(After the fake robbery)

As everyone had expected everything went well during the robbery so now Agent X was in a meeting with General Beckman.

"Good job Agent X everything went off without a glitch thanks to your idea to have the CIA take custody of the fake robbers and the hard drive you may have just saved Agent Walkers life" the general said to Agent X in a cheerful voice.

"Thank you but I couldn't have done it without your help" Agent X said to the general

So theirs that chapter for ya please tell me what you think and be honest Please


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys i'm sorry it took me longer than a week but I was on vacation and I couldn't write.

I don't own Chuck

Sarah Versus the shadow Chapter 4

(A few month's later at new castle)

"General you asked for me." Agent X said

"Yes Agent X we have a new mission for you" The general said

"What is it this time, quailing a revolution with a fork?" Agent X asked

"No. Agent Walker found out some of the names of Mr. Volkoff's men your job is to bring them in for questioning."

"Yes ma'am" the Agent said

"Alright I'm sending you the list of names right now." Beckman said

After the screen went blank Agent X walked over to his laptop and checked his email for the one from the general, within there was a list of four people the first was a man named Ted Roark owner of Roark industries, second Cole Barker an undercover MI6 Agent, third Alexandra Forrest an undercover CIA Agent, and last Marvel Comics legend Stan Lee. Agent X knew that the last one on the list was going to be the hardest to get to because he was famous no matter where he went.

(Outside Roark industries)

Agent X was looking over the building and could see that there was only one way in and out and you needed a keycard so he decided that he would apply for a job there and see how things went from there on out.

(1 hour later)

Agent X was walking up to the front doors when one of the security guards stopped him "What are you doing here?" the guard asked

"I was told to come here for my job interview" Agent X said to the guard

"Do you know who is interviewing you?"

"I believe his name is Patrick Peterson" Agent X replied

"And what is your name?" The guard asked

"It's George Hamilton" agent x said to the guard after checking with the list of interviews the guard let George in and showed him to the room where the interview would take place

"Patrick should be in within 5 minutes but in the mean time make yourself at home" the guard said while walking back out the door and back to his Position at the gate." While Agent X was waiting for Patrick he noticed that there were no chairs and one of the pictures on the wall was of a young man standing in front of Stanford University wearing a Stanford shirt.

"Hello you must be George Hamilton." a man said from behind him

"Yes are you Patrick Peterson?" George asked

"Yes I am now how bout we look at your resume in more detail?" Patrick asked

(Half hour after Interview started)

"So George are you ready to be the newest recruit to Roark Industries?" Patrick asked

"As ready as i'll ever be." George said

"That's great do you want to take a tour of the building?"

"That would be great I have a lot of questions about the place!" George replied excitedly knowing that this would be better than looking at the buildings blueprints for hours.

"Alright if you'll follow me I will show you the basics, first this is the main entrance for all visitors, but they can only stay in this room here." Patrick said while standing in the middle of a large room filled with people.

"Why can the visitors only stay in this room here?" Agent X asked

"It's for security reasons even I don't know." Patrick Answered "Okay lets move on." Patrick said while walking through a set of double doors "This is where all the offices are located and over there's your office right next to the CEO's office and the break room."

(After the tour of Roark Industries)

Agent X had been trying to come up with a plan to kidnap the CEO for the last ten minutes when one of the other employees came in. "Patrick said to give this to you." he said while he walked over to Agent X and handed him a note. After the he had left Agent X opened the file and read.

"Meeting in 5 minutes at the break room" after he had read the note he look up at the clock and noticed his shift would be over in ten minutes so he started to pack up his laptop when he was done he walked over to the break room and noticed their was already a big group inside once he walked a voice started talking

"Okay guys I called you here today for two reasons first there's a new virus out some of you might have heard of it, it's called the Irene Demova Mr. Roark wants us to find out how to fix and stop this virus. Next i'd like to introduce you to george our new employee" after everyone had said welcome to George they all started to disperse so he walked out to his car going over his new plan to kidnap Ted Roark he decided he would put his new plan into effect tomorrow morning

(2nd day at Roark Industries)

Agent X had just arrived at his office when he saw his mark walking from the break room to his office so he decided he would do one of the deliveries that Patrick had given him earlier. He looked over the list of what he would need and then went over to one of the supply closets and grabbed all the supplies on the list and headed out to his ford focus

(somewhere in Switzerland 10 minutes later)

Agent X pulled up to the address he was given for the delivery got out of his car and walked up to the front door and knocked after about twenty seconds a young man came to the front door dressed in jeans and a dress shirt "Hello are you the guy from Roark Industries?" the young man asked

"Yes, may I come in?" Agent X replied

"Yes, do you have all your stuff you need to set up the new computer?"

"I'll I need is to know where you would like the computer to be put computer" Agent X said while walking into the mans house.

Hey guys please review and tell me what you think should happen next, please.

P.S. I might use your idea for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Hey guys sorry I haven't been writing but I wont be able to write anytime soon. So I decided that one of you could write it so the first person to ask can write it and if you want to restart then go on ahead I will post the person who is going to write it so the others can read what they post.


End file.
